At Mid-Day's End
by The-Seeress-Yeul
Summary: Roxas and Xion not knowing how to cope with their own hurt, turn aside from their friends and do something no one wanted them to do. Rated T for lots of blood and death.


_Kingdom Hearts: Roxas x Xion - Emotional. Written by The-Seeress-Yeul. __**Please do not take my literature.**_

* * *

Roxas' P.O.V  
I walked down the halls of the school I went to with the red brick stone walls, blue carpet and blue, green and beige lockers and the various murals, vending machines, classrooms and offices. I walked in a stupor not knowing what I ad to do anymore. I carried my ten pound backpack on my back, loaded with textbooks, binders, a planner, pencils, lead, pens, my lunch money… My friends and acquaintances walked down the hall, laughing and smiling, not caring about me or my moods. Today was when it ended. Me and my dark moods.

Xion's P.O.V  
I saw Roxas walk down the hall with a smirk on his face. I wondered if he felt like myself. As if, no one cared about two souls who were so much alike in this world. We must end sometime soon. My mood told me so.

Roxas' P.O.V  
Another class, another hour wasted. Every second in this hell hole was a waste of my time. I went into the boy's restroom, went into a stall, took out my razor and began to cut open the beautiful peach colored skin on my arm. Time end. End to my time.

Xion's P.O.V  
I watch Roxas as he went in the boy's bathroom and see a dead look in his eyes and wondered what he was up to. Despite the rules, I went in. I saw Roxas go into a stall and lock the door. I walked over to the stall and heard him cut himself. I slowly break the latch and open the stall door.

Roxas' P.O.V  
I glance up from my bloody mess to see Xion looking at me. She sits on her knees, takes my razor from me, throws it to the floor and puts her hands on my bloody skin.

"If, you want to end yourself, why not do it together?" She said, taking my hand and placing it on her cheek.

I looked at her face and didn't feel any emotion. She looked at me and I knew we were equals in how we felt. I picked up my razor, threw it in my bag, picked up my bag and threw it on my back, took Xion's hand and left the restroom. I ignored the continuous stares of the people in the hall who saw Xion's bloody cheek and hands and my bloody arm. We had to end ourselves today.

Xion's P.O.V  
I felt my face turn red as everyone stared at the blood on us. Oh, well. Today was my last. I wonder where Roxas was taking us.

Roxas' P.O.V  
When we got out of the school, I went to the river beside our school. I could hear people screaming, telling us to not jump. Xion and I dropped our bags on the ground, held hands tightly and jumped.

Xion's P.O.V  
When we jumped, I felt my legs snap. The fall was a long on and there were rocks at the bottom. I saw the blood from Roxas' arm spread through the water. I saw him cringe and I hoped we would die soon.

Roxas' P.O.V  
I head a faint snap and felt the vibration from the snap. I looked at Xion and could tell her legs were broken but I knew mine were as well. I felt Xion's grip on my hand loosen. I saw her eyes roll back into her head. I gripped her hand even tighter and felt myself slipping into the black. The last thing I saw was a face plunge itself into the water. It had long auburn hair and their aquamarine eyes grew large.

Kairi's P.O.V  
When I pulled my head out of the water, I screamed for Sora and Namine to help me. I scrambled into water and pulled Xion out. Sora, Namine and Axel came down. Sora helped me pull Xion out and Axel and Namine pulled Roxas out. Sora and I checked their pluses but found we were too late. I cried in Sora's arms. Namine began crying as well and I knew Axel put her arms around her. It had begun raining and added with the cold river, I was freezing. The rest of the school came out and Aqua and Vanitas picked up Xion while Riku and Kami picked Roxas up. Rikku let out a cry of surprise and said she found a letter from both of them.

Dear anyone who cares,

We have decided to die today. It's nothing personal. It was just our time.  
Love, Roxas and Xion.

The End.


End file.
